Typically when a user uses a mop bucket to clean a floor with a wet mop, the process starts with clean water and detergent mixed in the mop bucket to create a cleaning solution. Each time the user finishes mopping a section of the floor the mop is dipped in the cleaning solution to remove as much of the dirt from the mop as possible. The excess water and residual dirt may be wrung out of the mop usually using a wringer. The wrung mop is used again to mop the floor. This process is repeated until the cleaning solution in the mop bucket appears dirty or becomes so dirty that the mop, even after wringing, smears dirt on the floor. Once the cleaning solution is dirty, or is perceived to be dirty, the user pushes the mop bucket back to a janitor closet or other water source. The dirty cleaning solution is emptied out of the bucket and the bucket is refilled with cleaning solution. The user pushes the mop bucket back to the mopping site. The need to interrupt the floor cleaning process and to transport the bucket to empty and refill the bucket wastes chemical detergent, water, energy and increases labor time and costs.